monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon Lord/@comment-38413939-20190204151702/@comment-31655597-20190206191159
@Perentie 1: We are getting lost in interpretations. So let's take a look at a mirrored scenario. A strong magician catches Succubus Wilmarina and says to her: "Your feelings are only driven by lust and instinct. I will help you show Elt your true love." has different definitions of love, so I will not argue about it now. And then she is purified and is human. She gets a sword as a gift, with which she can purify every monster. She then goes to Incubus Elt and kisses him, making him human. She then says something like: "Finally, I can show you my true love. I'm sorry that I abused you to satisfy my own lust. All I want is to be with you. Forever." "I too." "But first I have to get something done. I have to help the others too and free them. They are still under the influence of the demon lord. And then I'll come back to you (to do things like hold hands, cuddle, to do something together. couples are doing)" "Then go. I will wait." She then starts and purifies everyone on her way with her sword. She opens the gates of the city and finally goes to Druella to end her reign. This is a confident, strong Wilmarina, like her succubus counterpart. She is determined and convinced to do the right thing. Like the Order Wilmarina, she wants to help others, but she does not slander her own feelings. How would Druella react to her? Would she say that Wilmarina has not changed, or would she say that she is a completely different person? Or that she was brainwashed? 3: Valid would be several scenes as humans and monsters that show their everyday life. A short conversation alone is not enough. Scenes in which they react to specific situations are also helpful. For example, if someone shows shyness. Having this information gives you an overall picture of a person's character. And that I do not fully believe everything is reasonable, otherwise I would have to take the exaggerated descriptions of the monster also literally. 6: I've a side character in my story. A general of the Order. It all started in a small village near a forest. There he met a fox girl. She was friendly and with time they came closer. They fell in love. One day she was standing in the kitchen. He was startled because no one should know about her. She reassured him by telling him that it was not a problem. That her gifts have already released their effect on his parents and her friends are already taking care of the village. They can be together forever now. She kissed him. The next thing he remembers is her body on the floor and the knife in his hand. Shocked he released it and ran away. Until he could not walk anymore. Half dead he was found by soldiers. During his recovery he had plenty of time to think. She had taken advantage of him, betrayed him. He loved her, but she broke his heart. She took his family, his friends, everything. Left with nothing he realized that the Order was right. Monsters are evil. They are treacherous creatures. Not able to love. They may smile and look harmless, but in truth they are cruel. He decided that what had happened to him should no longer happen to anyone. Nobody should ever again feel the pain he felt. The sadness, the emptiness. With all his heart he decided to change the world. No matter how much it would cost him, he would protect humanity. He would fight for them like no one before. Driven by sheer determination, he became stronger. And so he rose in record time in the top ranks of the Order. Finally the day had come when he returned to his former home to bury the people he had loved above all. But this was just the beginning of his journey, whose goal it was to obliterate all monsters from the face of the planet. Would you say that this man is evil? "Merse for instance ... She even is still a trainer of fighters." Can you tell me in which sentence that is? I could not find anything in her story. I thought she would only take care of her children.